gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 215
Introduction On a spaceship far into the galaxy, Takasugi and Kamui finally meet. Kamui forms a dangerous alliance with Shinsuke Takasugi and topple the Harusame's leaders. Plot Kujaku Hime Kada was captured by her former organization and now remains in the Harusame's prison, where Kamui and Abuto visit her. Her defeat leaves her in an unstable psychological state, making her laugh constantly for no reason and offer anyone who sees her to play "Odds or Even" to determine their luck. Kamui loses her game and walks away. Later the Harusame's Admiral Abou enters to an agreement with the Kiheitai, asking Takasugi to kill the 7th Captain of the Harusame Kamui along with his entire unit, as the Yato were considered far too dangerous and unpredictable to be a part of the Harusame. Takasugi arranges a death match with Kamui, while leaving Bansai in charge of teaming up with the Harusame troops to lure Kamui's men into a trap and ambush them. He also tells Bansai to escape to Earth with Matako and Henpeita without him, which causes Matako to worry about Takasugi's well-being. The fight between Takasugi and Kamui is about to start, when Abou's Harusame troop sneaks up on Kamui and numb his body with effective narcotics drugs. Despite being drugged, Kamui manages to block off Takasugi's sword and kill about twenty soldiers before passing out. Later on, Kamui is imprisoned, waiting for his execution. When Takasugi pays Kada a visit as well, he agrees to play her game and loses. Kamui then explains to Takasugi that Kada seems to be a cursed gambler who causes a person to run out of luck and die when you lose her game, as he too played her game and is now about to be executed. During Kamui's execution, Takasugi requests that he becomes the executioner and kills Kamui. Abou allows Takasugi to be the one to kill Kamui with the hidden intention to kill Takasugi right after he kills Kamui. Takasugi, however, is one step ahead of Abou and frees Kamui with his sword, making the people around him think he executed him. When Abou's men then finally sneak up on Takasugi to kill him, Takasugi makes his move and murders his men. Seconds later, Kamui stands up and supports Takasugi's attempt to kill the Harusame troops, making Takasugi admit that he wants to cooperate with Kamui instead of following the Harusame's orders. They build an alliance as they fight, when Bansai, Matako, Henpeita and the rest of Takasugi's subordinates invade the execution to support their leader. Moments later Abuto and the 7th units of the Harusame also invade the execution to save Kamui, which causes other units to rebel as well. Abou hopes that the ongoing bloodbath can cover his retreat and tries to escape. However, Kamui doesn't give him the chance and murders him, making Kamui the new Admiral of the Harusame. In the end, Takasugi and Kamui leave to their next destination, Earth. Before leaving, though, Takasugi visits Kada one last time to play her game. He loses her game again and is consequently destined to run out of luck and die. When he loses her game, he smirks slightly and leaves. Characters * Takasugi Shinsuke * Kamui * Kujaku Hime Kada * Kawakami Bansai * Kijima Matako * Takechi Henpeita * Abuto * Admiral Abou Organizations * Kiheitai * Harusame Category:Episodes